Jubilant Tribulation
by No Fate 1990
Summary: What if Iris was engaged to Barry and pregnant with his baby when Savitar killed her? Barry meets his unborn daughter whose name is Jubilee. Together, they try to save Iris.
1. Too Late

Jubilee Allen's p.o.v (She is Barry and Iris' unborn daughter)

"Mom!" I screamed but she couldn't hear me. Her fate was beyond my control. I arrived right on

time, but I was too late as always. Coldhearted, Savitar killed my pregnant mother. Faced with

an uncertain future, I was on the brink of death myself. The flash aka dad caught me before

I could collapse. "Hello my name is Barry. I am your dad" he revealed.


	2. Reconsider and Revaluate Everything

The Flash aka Barry Allen's p.o.v

"Hello my name is Barry Allen. I am your father" I revealed to my unborn teenage daughter.

Blissfully, she fell asleep on this thought. Before I asked for her name, a time portal sent us

back to my time. Everyone was eager to help this beautiful Jane Doe. I never once left her

side in the infirmity. I discovered her name was Jubilee. Iris became a little jealous.

She demanded to know why I cared about Jubilee so much. Iris almost fainted when

I said she was our daughter.


	3. I am carrying our future

Iris' p.o.v

I almost fainted in the hallway when Barry said Jubilee was our daughter. I didn't know how it all

was possible because Jubilee wasn't born yet. I was currently pregnant with her. "Iris, are you

okay?"concerned, Barry asked helping me to regain my balance. "You have just proposed to me, but

I am already pregnant. I am carrying our future. I apologize for withholding this information from

you. I should've told you sooner. I wanted to make sure it was for real" emotional, I confessed.

Thrilled, Barry embraced me and kissed me. "I will always love, support, and protect you and

Jubilee" he vowed. The others were shocked and yet happy for us. Jubilee kept her eyes on

the clock. She counted down to judgement day.


	4. A Big Leap of Faith, A Mere Small Bump

Barry's p.o.v

A big leap of faith, a mere small bump in the road.

She is carrying a huge load, but she says it is worth

the pain and sacrifice. The journey to being full term

is a daily struggle for her. Hope is a candle that we

refuse to blow out. A big leap of faith, a mere small

bump in the road. Maybe someday we will meet our

precious miracle baby. Maybe someday we will live

in a peaceful world.


	5. Last Remaining Fragments

Iris' p.o.v

Growing frail with each passing day

Last remaining fragments of what used to exist

A bunch of old and new memories

Still wondering why? And who knew?

Stay here in this present moment with me

Try again please

I am on the last train to crazy town

Last remaining fragments of what used to exist

Life growing inside and outside the womb

One mere small bump in the road


	6. Laugh, Smile, and Dance Like You Mean It

Jubilee's p.o.v

I was the flower girl for my parents' wedding. Their wedding resembled those I have read about in

storybooks. Even in her pregnant state, mother was a beautiful bride. She made father shed a few

tears. I wished I knew and experienced a love like that. Besides my parents' wedding, there was

another reason to celebrate. Caitlin and Julian were expecting a baby son named Jack. Jack was

born via an emergency cesarean section that was performed by his father. Jack grew up to become

one of my closest best friends. Anyhow, snowflakes fell all around me. They signaled Jack's

impending arrival. Nobody except for me saw him and the snowflakes. "Hello Jubilee" Jack

addressed me as he led me to the dance floor. "Hello, Jack Frost" I teased him.


	7. I cry, surrender, and then let go

Iris' p.o.v

Like a magnet, I am drawn to the fire. Death doesn't care if I am an innocent bystander. I make the

news instead of chasing the story itself. Savitar crushes my body, but he can't destroy my soul.

There is alittle strength and hope left in me yet. Almost completely dead, I witness my baby being

born via an emergency cesarean section. Sounding like rain, my lover's and premature baby's

desperate cries for help go on unheard.


	8. Let it come and then let it all go

Still Iris' p.o.v

"Bear down, Iris, Push" Julian instructs me. I hold my breath as if I am going underwater. Barry

offers me extra body support. "I got you" he promises me. His goal for me is to stay calm. All of

the pain and pressure that I am feeling down below makes it hard for me to fight back my tears

and screams.


	9. Even Now She Pushes With All Her Might

Barry's p.o.v

Bloody, daylight gives into night.

Even now she is broken and torn asunder.

I wish I can give her back her sight.

Even now she pushes with all her might.


	10. An Uncomfortable Position

Still in Barry's p.o.v

Exhausted, Iris collapses into my arms. Both her father and I know something is wrong. "The

baby's head is wedged in the pelvis. A cesarean section must be done at once. I will perform the

operation" Julian informs us. I wanted to Iris to have the pleasure of giving birth naturally, but

I am learning to readjust.


	11. Forever drifts in and out of view

Barry's p.o.v

I wasn't ready to be a widow or a father so soon. Savitar aka my future self couldn't care less. Pride

blinded him. Mercy was the farthest thing from his mind. I was indeed my own worst enemy.

Depressed, I wanted to kill myself. My family and friends stopped me before I did the evil deed.

Hope, in the form of a sick premature baby, reminded me how truly fragile and precious life was.

I gave my daughter the name of Jubilee Grace Allen.


	12. Even Now Don't Forget About Me

Jubilee's p.o.v

Bravely, I enter Savitar's holding cell. "You are a murderer!" I address Savitar aka my dad. "You are a

disgrace" he curses me. He has a lot of darkness in his heart. I wonder however did we get to this

point. "Now that you are here, you have totally ruined the timeline. I was better off without you" I

stress. "Your mother was not what you have imagined her to be. I had to kill her before

she destroyed our lives" he explains.


	13. Just Let it go and Prepare for the worst

Barry's p.o.v

Going down with the sunset,

just let it go and prepare for the worst outcome.

Some people may never understand you, but thats okay.

At least you haven't given them the best of you.

Going down with the sunset, just let it go and

prepare for the worst outcome.


	14. Even Now I Will Carry Her Home

Jubilee's p.o.v

Hope still bleeds and shines through even in the darkest of all places. "Don't waste your time with

this fool" Jack says carrying me on his back. Grumpy aka dad throws insults at us. My heart breaks

a little for him. Apart of me wants to get him out of jail. Anyhow, Jack and I visit the nursery where

we encounter ourselves as babies. Standing out in the hallway, we catch a brief glimpse of the life

that we left behind long ago. Barry is obviously sad about something because Caitlin and Julian

keep comforting him. His lips read my daughter has a heart defect and I don't know what to do.

He doesn't understand how Julian and Caitlin can have a healthy baby boy while his daughter is

dying.


	15. Lean more on my softer good side

Barry's p.o.v

I notice Jubilee's sixteen year old self and a teenage boy standing in the hallway. "Welcome

to the nursery" I offer holding the door open for them. "Thanks" they smile entering the nursery.

Shocked, Julian and Caitlin look as if they have seen a ghost. I assume they realize they have

just encountered our babies' future selves. "Hello, my name is Jack. I am your son" the teenage

boy reveals to Julian and Caitlin. Emotional, Julian and Caitlin embrace their son who happens

to be my daughter's best friend. Jubilee catches me off guard with this question, "do you love your

daughter?" . Brutally honest, I answer her with "yes of course, I love my daughter". "Your future self

hates me right now. There is bad blood between us. I don't understand how we got to this point"

Jubilee recalls. "You should lean more on my softer good side" I advise her. "I love this kind version

of you. I will always remember you this way" she vows. Sadly, I look down at my beautiful baby girl

who is sleeping in her crib. I can't believe she has a heart defect. "As a baby, your heart is in bad

shape right now. You have a heart defect. Does life get any better or easier for you in the future?"

I inquire. "As a baby, I will have many heart surgeries. These surgeries will save my life" she assures

me.


	16. Learning to surrender and grow up

Jubilee's p.o.v

Learning to surrender and grow up

I am barely up to the mountaintop

Forever slips through my hands

Even if time appears to be on my side


	17. OH, Please Have Mercy on Me

Savitar (aka Future Barry Allen) p.o.v

OH, Please Have Mercy on Me!

Right around the corner

A valley of dry bones

Nameless lifeless being

Gorgeous corpse bride

Echoes of heaven on earth

OH, Please Have Mercy on Me!

Right around the corner

Grace

Infinite small wonder

A bloody dawn


	18. Standing Still and Waiting

Jubilee's p.o.v

Standing still and waiting with hands in my pocket

I am colorblind and tongue-tied

May you learn to be kind instead of chasing after the wind

Please consider everything that I have just said

Lean on my softer good side

Even if dawn turns into dust


	19. With All The Blood I Lost With You

Time Period: A Flashback

I cradled my beloved's dying body in my arms. Savitar retreated to the shadows of my mind. Water

and blood soaked my clothes. I realized my wife was going into premature labor. "It's coming" she

gasped placing a hand over her stomach. "Don't push yet" I instructed her. Before we made it

through the front door, she was already pushing. Desperate, I called out for help. Iris listened to her

body's demands more than our friends who warned she would die if she had the baby naturally. She

didn't care about her health. All she wanted was to get the baby out. The idea of a natural birth

frightened me. An emergency cesarean section comforted me some. Iris stayed awake throughout

the surgery that was performed by Julian. Julian performed his wife Caitlin's C-section a few

months ago. Iris and I trusted him a lot. Who knew I would lose a wife and gain a daughter on

the same day?

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

I am the one who loves you the most. With all the blood I lost with you, it is a heavy cost.


	20. Ice, Snow, and Flashing Lights

Jubilee's p.o.v

Even in her prime, she had no time to waste. She never had a dime for her thoughts. Ice, snow, and

flashing lights trailed right behind her.


	21. Short-Lived Happiness

Jack's p.o.v

Short-lived happiness

These positive thoughts of mine

A first and last kiss

Your one brave act


	22. Halfway Gone

Jubilee's p.o.v

Savitar's holding cell is as cold and dark as his heart. He despises me greatly. I don't understand

why he can't just die. "Where did I go wrong?" I plead with him. "We have been down this path

before. The solution to the problem lies within you" dad argues. I bet he wishes I was never

born.


	23. One Wish Come Blue

Barry's p.o.v

One wish come blue, one long overdue miracle.

Constantly running in a circle, you were broken

wide open. You deserved much better.


	24. The Greatest Loser and Runner

Barry's p.o.v

As usual, I visit my daughter in the nursery. I live for these precious brief happy moments with

her. Despite the obvious, she deserves much better. An unexpected "earthquake" rips her from

my arms. Rubble makes it hard for me to find her. I descend into full-blown panic mode.

Savitar and Jubilee's doppelganger fade into the background of my mind.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Scenario: An Ultrasound Test

Barry's p.o.v

"Are you ready to see your baby?" The doctor asks Iris and me. "Yes" We respond anxiously. I hold

Iris' hand very tightly and vice versa. The doctor fails to locate a fetal heartbeat. Eventually, he

pronounces our baby to be dead. Tears express what our minds and hearts can't understand. This

is what I get for wishing my daughter was never born.


	25. I Was Here Once

Jubilee's p.o.v as a teenage angel

The cemetery has become my fortress of solitude. Hiding behind a tree, I eavesdrop on Dad's

conversation with my dead corpse. "You were tiny, fragile, and precious. You deserved much better.

I apologize for belittling you" he sobs heavily. I can feel his heart breaking. "Please stop crying. I am

alive" I drop on him. Dad embraces me as if I am his last only hope.


	26. My Jubilant Tribulation

Barry's p.o.v

My Jubilant Tribulation

A time of great travail

These silent laments and prayers of mine

Her brave choice

Running with wild horses

One worthwhile fun journey of self-discovery

Water under the bridge

Her fortress of solitude

An Imaginary beautiful world

My Jubilant Tribulation


	27. Eternally Internally Blossoming

Jubilee's p.o.v

Eternally Internally blossoming

A liberated state of mind

Rosy stain glass mirror

Enchanting grandfather paradox

A mysterious black box

Life unexpected


	28. Teenage Angels

Barry's p.o.v

"My son survived that terrible speed force" Julian boasts. I am happy for Julian, but I want him to

acknowledge my pain and sorrow. I have lost my wife and daughter. Two teenage angels remind

me all is not lost.


	29. A Rare Pure Special Innocence

Jubilee's p.o.v

A rare pure special innocence

Smile that can melt all hearts

Uniquely shaped diamond in the rough

Nevertheless way ahead of me

Don't stay stuck in the past


	30. Saturn Ascending

Iris' p.o.v

Saturn Ascending

A brief quick turnaround

The sound of a dying heartbeat or lackthereof

An all too familiar uneasy feeling

Safe false hope

Kissing and absorbing your afterglow


	31. Keep Wondering Where's My Love?

Barry's p.o.v

You are very distant and despondent

Only the grave save you now

Until you can breakthrough the silence

This heart of mine will keep wondering where's my love?


	32. Young Man of Many Sorrows

Jubilee's p.o.v

You are a young man of many sorrows. You have seen and lived through your share of double

trouble. You are a young man of many sorrows. I wish I can be as strong and humble as you.


	33. Let This Be Your Wake Up Call

Savitar's p.o.v

Always messing up or losing control

Let this be your wake up call

Let this be your saving grace

I can't break your fall


	34. Exhaling and Inhaling Your Love

Jubilee's p.o.v

Exhaling and inhaling your love like oxygen

All I can do is surrender

Torn asunder and broken beyond repair

I know now life is not fair

But at least I have hair


	35. To Build or Destroy A Happy Home

Barry's p.o.v

Such a bittersweet hallelujah

To build or destroy a happy home

Our intertwined paths

Pleasurable pain

A quest for answers

Your secret private struggle and battle


	36. Hanging on By A Slight Chance of Hope

Jubilee's p.o.v

Hanging on by a slight chance of hope

I endure the toughest fight of my life

God only knows the weight of my burdens

Hanging on by a slight chance of hope

Inhale and then exhale my love like oxygen


	37. I Could've, I Would've Given You Forever

Time Period: Alternative Universe

Iris' p.o.v

Now that Savitar is gone, I can concentrate on having my baby. The pregnancy lasted the whole

entire nine months. "You can do this" Barry encourages me in the present time. Our precious baby

girl enters a world full of love and joy. She has become the sunlight of our lives.

* * *

Time Period: Still The AU

Iris' p.o.v

I could've, I would've given you forever. You led me halfway into this sweet dream. I wanted to

scream out I love you. I could've, I would've given you forever.


	38. Searching For Jubilee

Barry's p.o.v (in a different alternate universe-A Magical Winter Wonderland)

Nonstop, snowflakes fall around me. A mysterious dark figure walks toward me. I recognize him to

be Julian and Caitlin's son Jack. "Hello, Jack Frost" I tease him. "Sure" he laughs. "Have you seen

Jubilee?" I wonder. Right on cue, Jubilee rides up in a huge chariot. As Jubilee's nickname implies,

she is an ice princess. It's my fault that she has a hardened heart.


	39. Unhardening and Reopening My Heart

Jubilee's p.o.v

Unhardening and reopening my heart, I learn to trust you again.

We start over from the very beginning. I discover purpose

and meaning for my life.


	40. Never imagined or understood this

Barry's p.o.v

Lukewarm passion, I never imagined or understood this. Going in the opposite direction, hope,

thriving heartbeat of mine. Your destiny and freewill sees beyond your current circumstances.

I never imagined or understood this.


	41. Goodnight and Goodbye My Baby Angel

Iris' p.o.v

Swimming elsewhere

Wonder about me no more

An inevitable sad sweet swansong

Goodnight and goodbye my baby angel


	42. Only She Knows What Comes Next

Barry's p.o.v

Going in the direction of the wind

Only she knows what comes next

I can't stop her because it is her destiny and fate

Neverthless she has the mind of a tiny infant

Going in the direction of the wind

Only she knows what comes next


	43. Even Now She Tried To Kill Herself

Place: Star Labs

Jubilee's p.o.v

"I am a mistake. He belittles me. He is unhappy with me. You should just erase me from his

timeline?" I request of Cisco. "It is not that easy" he warns me.


	44. A Time To Try Again Instead of Quit

Jubilee's p.o.v continued

"Jubilee Grace Allen" my eldest sister Nori yells capturing my attention. "Please leave me alone. I

don't want you to see me this way" I demand shielding my tears. Nori rubs my cheeks tenderly.

"This is a time to try again instead of quit" she encourages me.


	45. She Who Carried Me and Made Sacrifices

Time Period: A Flashback- Nori is five years old

Nori's p.o.v

Papa places me on his lap. "You are going to be a big sister" he announces to me. I am super

excited because I have always wanted to have a sibling. "Do you want a sister or a brother?"

mom asks me. "I want to have a sister. I can dress her like my baby doll" I emphasize. "The Stork

will you a sister" mom promises.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-Nori's thoughts about Jubilee's birth and so forth

Rising above the ashes

One beautiful mother angel of mine

She who shines like the sun and yet bleeds crimson

She who carried me and made sacrifices


	46. To Care, Know, and Remember I was here

Jubilee's p.o.v

To care, know, and remember I was here once, you embraced all the innocence in the world. Even

as the silence grew heavier, you discovered peace and solace.


	47. And Then She Grabbed For The Gun

Nori's p.o.v

Heartbroken beyond words

End of all childplay

And then she grabbed for the gun

Time crippled and paralyzed me


	48. Back to Treating You Like A Ghost Again

Barry's p.o.v

Back to treating you like a ghost again, I know it will cost me dearly.

Regardless if I ever wanted to be, I am totally lost in you. Goodnight

and goodbye for now, pretty little mermaid of the deep blue sea.


	49. Ghostly Pretty Little Mermaid

Nori's p.o.v

Fading in and out of view like a few angels that I know, you're a becoming a memory now.


	50. What I Never Told You

I see your blue eyes every time I close mine -Colbie, Never Told You

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Jubilee's suicide

Nori's p.o.v

She pulled the trigger and I screamed. Like an airplane, Heaven came crashing down on me. I

struggled to breathe or stand up.


	51. An Unnoticeable Quiet Departure

Barry's p.o.v

Hovering high above me like a cloud

An unnoticeable quiet departure

Your afterglow


	52. Your Invincible Soft Healing Hands

Nori's p.o.v

When you were alive, you were as small as an ant.

Little did you know your life was a miracle. Even now

you are a star and yet you are a ghost. Your invincible

soft healing hands closes in the gaps.


	53. Erase or Ease This Pain of Mine Please

Barry's p.o.v

Drowning in both tears and memories

Rest in peace

Erase or ease this pain of mine please


	54. The Grace of Having More Time

Iris' p.o.v

Slipping through my hands

The grace of having more time

Rolling deep in a sea of memories

Even now this is how I will remember you

A beautiful premature sunrise and sunset


	55. I am drowning and suffocating in silence

Nori's p.o.v

She was young, beautiful, and tragic.

She had all the magic and riches,

but she lacked logic.


	56. A Deepest Darkest Hue

Iris' p.o.v

A deepest darkest hue

The pain in your eyes

One huge bottomless blue ocean

My meaningless words


	57. Dead in the water & heart of the matter

Barry's p.o.v

Dead in the water and heart of the matter,

I can't speak for it hurts. Everything has

grown up, but you will never see another

dawn. Now that you have wrestled this

monster known as life, you can rest.


	58. Daughter of The Moon and Stars

Iris' p.o.v

Born again in both my mind and heart

A daughter of the moon and stars

Dancing until the rain and bleeding stops

An undying hope of mine


	59. Your Issue of Blood, Faith, and Hope

Barry's p.o.v

Grace was our little special lightning rod. Both her birth and death occurred way too early. Barely

thriving without our child to light your path, it is a real miscarriage of justice. I want to break the ice,

but grief and silence paralyzes me. I am stuck with wondering what could've been tonight. It is your

issue of blood, faith, and hope. I wish I could end your all your anguish. I wish I could turn back the

clock.


	60. Edge of Evolution

For Here we go again the edge of evolution no one's going again the edge of evolution -Alanis Morrisette, Edge of Evolution

Jubilee's p.o.v (as a resurrected being)

Knocking on heaven's door

You reopen that bloody red door

Lightning strikes me twice

Even now we stand on the edge of evolution


	61. Someone To Stay

We all need someone to stay -Vancouver Sleep Clinic, Someone To Stay

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Jubilee's suicide

Nora's p.o.v

Grace shot herself and I was an absolute mess. I couldn't stop crying or screaming. I refused to

leave the bloody crime scene even if Cisco and dad tried to pull me away. I clung tightly onto

Grace's corpse. Mom rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. Like Cisco and Dad, she gave

me time and space.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Nora's p.o.v

"There is no body in the coffin. Why are you crying?" a kind familiar feminine voice speaks behind

me. I turn around and Grace embraces me. I almost have a heart attack. "How is it possible that you

are still alive?" I ask my sister. "Lightning struck my corpse that was resting in the morgue" she

explains. Twinkling her pretty blue eyes glow in the dark.


	62. My Resurrected Ghost and Mini Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The NICU

Barry's p.o.v

Iris endured premature labor that was followed by an emergency cesarean section. Our

daughter, Jubilee Grace Allen was quickly taken to the NICU. "She is so tiny" six year old Nora

pointed out when she saw her sister for the first time. Quite weak and fragile, Jubilee rested in

an incubator. She was attached to several different tubes. I wanted to hold my daughter so badly.

Upon request, Iris was given an opportunity to hold Jubilee. Jubilee opened her eyes briefly. She

had my same eye color in which was blue.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Iris and Barry's house

Barry's p.o.v

Emotional, I throw a family photo album against the wall. Iris is appalled by my behavior. She places

the photo album back on the table. "She entered this world prematurely. She left this world

prematurely" I remind my wife. "I understand" Iris sympathizes with me. A portal opens up in

the middle of our den. Nora has brought Jubilee brought home to us.


	63. Purplish Pinkish Lightning

Jubilee's p.o.v

Purplish Pinkish lightning

A birthday wish

Your secret deep longing and desire


	64. A Time When She Broke & Healed My Heart

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Sherlock exposed Nora's secret about working with Thawne to stop Circada. The

the team especially Barry was shocked. Barry locked up Nora.

Barry's p.o.v

"Dad, I am sorry that I lied" Nora sobs heavily in the cell. "I am sorry that I lied too" I apologize.

My statement increases her misery even more. I leave Nora alone in her pain and grief. Iris

resents me for locking up our daughter.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Barry's p.o.v

"Come here, Grace" I suggest pulling Jubilee into a tight embrace. Jubilee feels at peace in my

arms. I forgive Jubilee for faking her death. "Your mini me is back" Iris teases

me. "Sure" I chuckle stroking Jubilee's hair. "I betrayed you. I lied to you and you locked me up.

You should do the same with Jubilee" an angry and jealous Nora demands.


	65. My Personal Rock Bottom & Breakthrough

Nora's p.o.v

Trying to be heard and seen

I am split and broken in two

Maybe you will understand me more better this way


	66. Deep Ocean Blue Eyes and Skies

Iris' p.o.v

In these trying rough and tough times,

your heart remains as soft as cookie dough.


	67. Nora's Redemption: Nori's Second Chance

Place: The West Allen Household-The Dining Room

Nora's p.o.v

Joyfully, my parents and my sister sit around the dining room. They don't acknowledge my

presence. Unoticeably, I quickly grab and eat a bowl of cereal. "Nora, please join us for breakfast"

Dad invites me. "Yes, please Nori" Jubilee begs me.


End file.
